gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Love, Daisies and Troubadours
'''Love, Daisies and Troubadours '''is the twenty-first episode in season one in Gilmore Girls. Summary In the first season finale, Love goes: Rachael leaves yet again, but this time because of suspicions of Luke ... and Lorelai, which Luke does not deny having feelings for her but he does tell her they are just friends, which they are but he can barely get it out. Rachel, just before walking out the door tells Luke "Don't wait too long" to tell her his feelings. Rory finally says the three words Dean needed to hear and it brings them back together. Max has 1,000 daisies and a question for Lorelai. Plot It's early in the morning, and Lorelai is rudely woken up by Luke, who has decided to fix her porch rail at 6:30. But why? Well, it's the only time he could do it. Lorelai freaks out completely and then finds herself locked out of her own house. Rory must rescue her, but by the time she gets downstairs, Luke is missing in action, making Lorelai look like a certified crazy person. At the inn, poor Michel is suffering with ennui, existential angst. Unfortunately, the illness has spread to Sookie (who seems to be a certified hypochondriac, who takes on the sicknesses of others), leaving Lorelai with two ennui'ed staff members. But, it's nothing a good cup of coffee can't fix. She then gets a call from Max, thanking her for "last night." And they can't wait to do it again. As for Rory, she's listening to Lorelai's account of her oh-so boring dream, when she finds the Dean box in the closet. Lorelai explains why she didn't throw it away; because one day she can look back and say, "Wow, didn't I have an interesting life." Rory is sad, but grateful and takes the box back to her room to go through it. When she finds the bracelet Dean made her, it's almost too much to handle. Later in town, Rory is walking with Lane and decides that she's going in. That's right, she's going in to Doose's Market. Ohmygod! Lane gets so excited, does this mean Rory and Dean are getting back together? Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves. The first step is going in the store, which Rory does hesitantly and nervously, looking like a shoplifter waiting to happen. Unfortunately, when Rory asks to see the checkout boy, the guy who comes around is not Dean at all. So, where is he? If he's taking Thursday afternoons off, that's a really bad sign. It could mean that he's moved on to another girl. Which prompts Rory to ask Lane if she's ever seen him with another girl at school. Lane says the honest-to-god answer is no. In fact, Dean is miserable, and in desperate need of a haircut. All good news to Rory. After school at Chilton, Tristan asks Rory to a PJ Harvey concert. Yes, it would be an official date, and Rory says absolutely not. They can't date! She walks away from Tristan, only to be confronted by the three Chilton witches, one of who is looking for Rory's biology notes. Rory agrees to give them up and then heads off to class. When the girls find Tristan, he announces (lies) that Rory is going to the concert with him. And Paris is pissed! Lorelai finds Rachel as she's walking through town, and they have a brief conversation about Luke. Lately, he seems to be missing a lot. And every time he supposed to meet Rachel, he ends up actually being at Lorelai's house. Lorelai plays it off like it's no big deal, but Rachel definitely seems to think there's something going on. Meanwhile, the local troubadour is annoyed when he spies another guy on his turf, doing the guitar on the corner thing. And it's just not cool. When Lorelai gets home, she finds Luke in her house. Apparently, he has decided to fix her lousy back-door lock. He broke into her house to prove a point, and Lorelai is not happy. She demands to know why he's spending every spare moment away from Rachel. Truth is, Luke is kind of freaking out over the fact that Rachel's living with him now. And he is hiding from her. He can't deal with the new expectation in the relationship. Luke is a loner, a comment that makes Lorelai roll her eyes. He's not a loner; he's a sad guy who is punishing Rachel because she isn't living up to his fantasy. Luke needs to give Rachel a fair chance because that's what life is about. Later, Rory musters up the nerve to go knocking on Dean's door. She finds his little sister instead and at the last minute chickens out and calls herself a Girl Scout. But it's too late, Dean's little sister, Clara, recognizes Rory from pictures in Dean's room. Pictures? This fact perks Rory right up. If Dean still has pictures of her in his room, then maybe there's still hope. But then Clara changes the tense of her sentence to "Dean had pictures." Wait a minute, is it has or had? There's a very big difference. Clara is too young to know the difference and when Rory gets demanding (even suggesting that Clara sneak into Dean's room this very moment), Clara starts to cry. Then, Dean's voice is heard inside the house, forcing Rory to bolt down the street. But when Dean comes to the door, he sees his ex-girlfriend running away. That night, Lorelai, Rory, and Max head to the local town meeting. Max has heard they're so darn interesting, so he wants to check it out. At the meeting, Rory sees Dean sitting there with his sister. Hmmm, this could get interesting. The next issue revolves around the town troubadour, who is upset at his new competition. There's just no room for a second troubadour in Stars Hollow. Rory can't stop looking behind her at Dean as the arguing goes on around her. As the troubadour issue comes to a head, Rory stands up to defend the town troubadour, but it's really a hidden message to Dean, telling him that she made a huge mistake. Her little speech is a desperate attempt to let Dean know that she should have told him how she felt the night when he told her, "I love you." After the meeting, Rory finds that Dean is gone, so maybe what she said didn't matter at all. After the meeting, Luke heads back to the diner to find Rachel with her bags packed, ready to go. Luke thinks he knows why Rachel is leaving, but he doesn't. She's leaving because she believes that Luke is in love with Lorelai. Luke does a feeble attempt to prove Rachel wrong. He can't refute what she said, and there's nothing left for Rachel to do but leave. This time, it's for good. Before she leaves, Rachel tells Luke not to wait too long to tell Lorelai how he feels. At Chilton, Rory is getting the cold shoulder from all the girls, especially Paris. Rory tries to convince her that Tristan is lying about the PJ Harvey concert, but she won't listen. She also vows to make Rory's life miserable, starting with the school paper. Rory wants to be a part of it next year, but Paris is the new editor and guess what? The cool music editor slot has already been assigned to Louise (who only owns, like, two CDs), leaving Rory out of luck. Could her life get any more miserable? As Lorelai prepares for a big date with Max, she finds Luke knocking at the door, looking for his toolbox. He tells her the news about Rachel, but their conversation is cut short when Max arrives. Lorelai is totally surprised to see Max and Luke have a little contest over her. Luke makes it clear that he's always around when Lorelai needs him, while Max makes it clear that he's the one sleeping with her. When Luke leaves, Max wants to know what's going on between Luke and Lorelai. Because he senses a vibe going on. She refutes the accusations, but the conversation leads to a discussion of her and Max's dating habits during their time apart. Turns out, Max did a little dating when he and Lorelai broke up, so he thinks it's perfectly acceptable if Lorelai dated Luke. But she didn't. Lorelai, however, now wants to know what kind of dating he did. (The casual type or Soul Train down and dirty type.) He admits it's the down and dirty stuff, which prompts Lorelai to tell Max that she slept with Rory's dad. Now, the argument is totally out of control. Max is totally frustrated because just as Max and Lorelai are getting closer, things get weird and they end up breaking up. Well, Max doesn't want that to happen, so he thinks the only solution to the problem is to: get married. What?! Max is totally serious, but Lorelai refuses to accept a marriage proposal born out of desire to end a fight. It should mean much more than that. And a proposal should be planned, with lots of candles and a room full of a thousand yellow daisies. Max knows she's right, so they make a temporary peace and go out to dinner. After school, Tristan confronts Rory because he thinks she's going to the concert, but she says she will never go anywhere with him, ever. Tristan then grabs her books and won't give them back until she agrees to go. Rory couldn't care less about the books and starts to walk away, only to see Dean waiting for her. He's driven all the way up to Chilton, but when he spots Tristan, he thinks that something's going on between him and Rory. He starts to leave, but Rory won't let him. She says she hates Tristan, and Dean can't leave because; well, well, because Rory loves him! Dean stops dead in his tracks, turns around, and kisses her and kisses her and kisses her. Tristan looks on in despair before walking away. He can't bear to watch the two lovebirds. At the Inn the next day, Lorelai comes in to find the whole place is filled with a thousand yellow daisies. Ohmygod! The place is beautiful and Lorelai is in tears. She calls Max immediately, and he says that he really loves her and they must break the pattern they're in. He woke up this morning and realized that he will not let this opportunity slip by. He wants her to think about it before she answers. Lorelai heads over to Luke's that night to meet Rory for dinner, but Rory isn't there. Lorelai is busting out of her skin, but won't tell Luke exactly why. When she says no to coffee, though, Luke knows something very big has happened. Lorelai, however, won't say because Rory has to be the first to find out, but she will say that it's one of those moments in life that is so good she can't really believe it's happening. And although he doesn't know the details, Luke has an inkling of what's going on and he doesn't like it one bit. Outside the diner, Lorelai finds Rory, and they run into each other's arms, jumping up and down with joy. They're both in love. Music *"Honey Don't Think" by Grant Lee Buffalo *"Sadness Soot" by Grant Lee Phillips *"One Line" by PJ Harvey *"Everybody Needs A Little Sanctuary" by Grant Lee Phillips *"How To Dream" by Sam Phillips *"My Little Corner Of The World" by Yo La Tengo *"Swan Lake" -- Ballet -- Ste Op. 20a: Sea in the Moonlight by Tchaikovsky References Music *Blue Man Group, Blur, Nico Movies *The Matrix *Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Pop Culture Rory: No, my insane mother Margot Kidder Gilmore did!! Luke: That Stretch Cunningham guy? Lorelai: No, the Dick Tracy guy. Lane: I miss the old Rory. Rory: Well, she's staging a comeback. Lane: May it be more successful than Peter Frampton's. Madeline: (referring to Judy Garland) She was the Courtney Love of her day. Lorelai: And that starts with ceasing work on the Winchester Mystery House here. Rory: Mary? Oh no, not the Virgin Mary thing again. Louise: Not virgin, Typhoid. Kirk: I don't question the orders. I merely follow them. Michel: A job well done, Mr. Adolf Eichmann. Memorable Quotes Trivia *After Rory finds the Dean-box and talks with Lorelai, a boom mic is visible at the top of the frame. Category:Gilmore Girls Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes